


Enter The Dollhouse

by ScreamedAloud



Series: Enter The Dollhouse. [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, CW Network, Supernatural, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamedAloud/pseuds/ScreamedAloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan was just like any other Omega, content to live in Mystic Falls, far removed from the ravages of the Gilmore Virus. That tranquillity ended the day Klaus Mikaelson decided to come to Mystic Falls, to look for an Omega to help fulfill his mother's bargain...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a beefed up part one version of my story Welcome to the Dollhouse. It sets up the background of Stefan's story as well as sets up for part two.

Stefan Salvatore shivered while he waited in his stark all white cell, his hair still damp from the forced shower he'd endured earlier. He couldn't corral his panicked thoughts, Stefan's mind kept trying and failing to come up with a logical explanation as to why a black van filled with four Alphas abducted him while he was walking across Wickory Bridge late graduation night. It was so sudden that Stefan still couldn't fully process it, couldn't completely comprehend it. One moment he was stumbling down the bridge drunk and happy that his time at that stupid high school was finally finished, the next Stefan was screaming his head off while one of the Alphas shot him in the neck with a syringe filed with a tranquilizer.

Stefan was supposed to have been safe, Virginia was one of the few places in the south that the Gilmore Virus hadn't completely decimated, with Mystic Falls being in the epicenter of that serenity. The few remaining Omegas and Betas there were relatively protected, they were able to move around town without fear of crazed Alphas coming to kidnap and impregnate them against their will. But know Stefan was here, an Omega clad in teal medical scrubs waiting for the forced impregnation to begin.

Stefan was just starting to think about fashioning a noose with his scrub pants when an invisible door opened on the left and in strolled an Alpha. He was of average height and brunet, dressed impeccably in a dark gray Armani suit with matching loafers. As he walked closer to Stefan, the Omega couldn't help but notice that one of his admittedly pretty blue eyes was missing, a mass of scars resided where an icy blue orb should've been.

“Hello Stefan,” The Alpha said, his voice a low and gruff baritone. “How are you feeling this fine morning?”

“Who are you?” Stefan looked past the Alpha towards the nonexistent door. “What do you want with-”

“-I'm sure you have a lot of questions.” The Alpha interrupted, like he was reciting a long practiced script. “Questions that I'd be more than happy to answer for you. The first couple questions I can answer for you is my name is Castiel Novak and that you are currently in one of the intake rooms here at the Louisianan Dollhouse.”

“Those are a myth.” Stefan stared at Castiel, his face rapidly turning ashen. He'd heard of the Dollhouse before, anyone with a working set of ears has heard of a Dollhouse, a terrifying place were Betas and Omegas were turned into the perfect Stepford mates for the Alphas who had enough money to buy them. They were an urban legend, something to keep errant Omegas and Betas safe at home instead of fleeing America for the comparatively virus free pastures of Australia or Eurasia.

“Stefan does this place, this intake room, looks like a myth to you?” Castiel swept a hand around the blindingly white cell.

“What do you want from me?” Stefan rasped.

“It's not what _I_ want.” Castiel smiled, a twitch of muscle that grotesquely stretched his scars. “Stefan it's what _you_ want.”

“Well then, let me out of here!” Burst out Stefan as he raked a hand through his hair.. “I want to go home, I want to see my friends again. I-”

“-What about love?”

“W-What?” Stefan blinked.

“Love Stefan.” Castiel repeated. “I see you didn't mention love.”

“Castiel Novak I'd like to avoid quoting Tina here but, what's love got to do with it?” Frowned Stefan.

“Stefan, I like to think of the Dollhouses as a sort of matchmaking service between the eligible now that unfortunately the Gilmore Virus has ravaged most of North America.” Castiel said. “I'm sure you're aware by now that birth rates are on the steady decline, with the few being birthed being mostly of the Alpha gender.”

“I...still..don't understand-”

“-We need you Stefan.” Castiel continued. “Or to be more specific your country and the world does. For you to be in love with a suitable Alpha, giving birth to hopefully the next generation of Omegas such as yourself, well I can't think of anything better than that.”

For a long moment all Stefan could do was gawk at the Alpha standing in front of him. Castiel was deranged, unhinged to think that kidnapping Omegas and Betas was some sort of noble goal or service. As Stefan tried to think of something non-crazy to say, Castiel crouched down and pinned Stefan with an icy blue gaze.

“Stefan you are unmated and you've just recently turned eighteen, so you're the ideal recipient for our services.” Castiel said. “I'm not sure if you're aware of this but at the Dollhouse we screen our candidate Alphas meticulously, the minimum amount to inquire for service is sixty million dollars.”

“If I were a gold-digger I'd be jumping for joy right now.” Stefan said slowly, Castiel's one eyed making him tremendously uncomfortable.

“I can assure you Stefan, it's not just about the money.” Castiel responded. “We make sure our couples are compatible on the cellular level, that their pairing will produce the strongest children. If we feel like our couples can't be fruitful together then we don't pair them.”

“Nothing you've just said deals with love.” Stefan rasped.

“Love can blossom from the ashes of blood and fertility tests, I've seen it happen all the time.” Castiel hastened to assure Stefan. “You get to know your mate, you find out each others likes and dislikes, at the very least you bond over your children. Plus in your case I see you two bonding sooner rather than later.”

“I-What?”

Castiel smiled again, a gesture that didn't quite reach his eye. “It's not often that an Alpha candidate has a specific Omega he wants, or that he's willing to spend double the required ten million in order to secure them, you should feel very flattered.”

“I-Who would spend _twenty million dollars_ for me?” Gasped Stefan. He'd never seen ten thousand dollars at once before, let alone twenty million.

“Stefan I'll tell you everything you want to know about your mate to be once we go finish your intake.” Castiel attempted to soothe.

“Just so I have all the information Castiel,” Stefan said. “If I say no, screw your money and leave me the hell alone, what happens to me then?”

“Well Stefan,” Castiel gave his first true smile, so large it made his fangs glint. “I shoot you with another tranquilizer dart and then you get your blood drawn and eggs counted while you're unconscious.”

 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

“Hold still please.” The Latina Beta doctor said as she slowly retracted the probe from Stefan's womb, causing him to stifle a wince. Stefan focused on the overhead fluorescent lighting while the doctor jotted her findings onto her iPad.

“You have an excellent womb Stefan.” Dr. Villanueva continued dispassionately. “It's very healthy with a lot of viable eggs, not to mention your cervical mucus has well surpassed the acceptable range.”

“That's great I guess.” Stefan replied while Dr. Villanueva lowered the examination table stirrups.

“It is.” Dr. Villanueva confirmed as she pressed the button that configured the table into the sitting position. “Hopefully that means you'll get pregnant sooner and have less to endure.”

Stefan couldn't his eyes from prickling at her words, they painfully reminded him that this wasn't a routine visit to his doctor. This was real, this doctor with the dead eyes was examining him like he was cattle in order to find out if he could get knocked up quickly for his soon to be revealed mate. If Castiel told him anything more about the Alpha who'd bought him Stefan wasn't listening, he was too busy looking at the Dollhouse.

From what Stefan see the Dollhouse didn't have any windows, it was all alcoves and recessed lighting, with all the doors key-card only. If Stefan didn't know any better he'd swear he was in some type of swanky spa or resort, the décor rich cherry wood furnishing and plush cream shag carpeting, with other Betas and Omegas dressed in similar teal scrubs milling about the atrium. They unnerved Stefan the most, not one he'd seen was crying or distraught, they smiled as they traveled for their massages or lobotomies.

“Stefan.” Dr. Villanueva interrupted his train of thought. “It's time for you to meet your Alpha.”

 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

Stefan tried and failed to quell the bile rising inside his throat as he waited behind a security Alpha for an elevator to open. He felt like he was trapped in a nightmare and that no matter how hard he tried he couldn't wake up. The elevator dinged and in the pair walked, with the Alpha pressing the button that didn't have a number stenciled on it.

“Excited?” The Alpha made an attempt at small talk while the elevator rose.

“...No.” Stefan said finally, the elevator not making his nausea any better. “Not really no.”

“That's too bad.”Shrugged the Alpha. “A life as the mate of a multimillionaire-”

“-I know, I have a twenty million dollar womb.” Stefan couldn't contain his shudder. “Castiel already told me.”

“It's better than being mated to an Alpha who doesn't have the means to protect you.” The Alpha replied. “The world has changed in the last fifteen years Omega, now most Alphas don't have any problems with killing the competition and dealing with...sloppy seconds.”

Stefan couldn't contain his horrified gasp. To break the merging of DNA that bound an Alpha and Omega together was next to impossible, the mating bond that absolute. If one died then usually the other followed within forty-eight hours, barring some special circumstance such as if the Alpha died first and the Omega was remated within forty-eight hours. It usually prevented death, but more than likely the process left the Omega more or less brain-dead afterward.

“W-W-Why-”

“-The world is dying.” The Alpha cut through Stefan's terror. “And people-Alphas-are determined not to let their family, their bloodlines turn into dust.”

The Omega and Alpha spent the rest of the elevator in tension filled silence.

 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

Castiel's office had a huge window, it was first thing Stefan noticed when he walked into the room, not to mention it was the first window he'd seen ever since he came to the Dollhouse. Essentially the entire back wall of the room, all Stefan could see was the miles and miles of trees, with nary a building or road in sight. He was so enamored with the window Stefan almost didn't notice the two people sitting underneath it.

“Stefan!” Castiel said as he rose from one of the two leather armchairs. “How nice of you to join us. This is-”

“-Dr. Mikaelson.” Stefan blinked, swaying a little as shock made him lightheaded.

“Hello again Love.” The second Alpha greeted while he got up from his armchair, dirty blond to Castiel's dark brunet. In further contrast to Castiel, Klaus was dressed casually in a black and gray striped Henley shirt and dark blue jeans. Stefan tried to suppress his uneasiness while Klaus got closer, his expensive Dior Homme cologne making Stefan's nose twitch.

“It's always lovely when a couple has prior knowledge of each other, it makes the getting to know yous go so much smoother.” Castiel said, exchanging a quick glance between Stefan and Klaus.

“We don't know each other.” Stefan rasped.

It was true, they'd only met twice, last year when Alaric forced Damon and himself to attend some luncheon at Honoria Fell Hospital because Dr. Mikaelson's company KM Dynamics were celebrating the fact they'd bought all of Mystic Falls' hospitals. When Dr. Mikaelson went around to greet the families of the doctor's he'd hired, Stefan had only shook his hand and said hello along with the rest of the attendees who were more concerned with the gourmet food than the Alpha. The only other time was during that following year's Doctor's Gala, where Stefan made brief small talk with Dr. Mikaelson while Alaric tried to work in the fact that he now had even more reduced time with his patients into the conversation. It wasn't particularly stimulating conversation, even now all Stefan could really remember was that Dr. Mikaelson was kind of a pretentious dick, who talked more about all the places he'd gone to than himself and how Mystic Falls was 'quaint'.

“That's not true Love.” Klaus said, his British accent crisp as ever. “I know we've only met briefly, far too briefly, but I know you treasured those moments as much as I did.”

“And how would you know this?” Stefan said through suddenly dry lips.

“I read your journal Love.” Klaus said, like he was revealing a charming little secret. “I wanted to see if my intended thought about me as much as I did him, so while you were in school and your brother and his mate were at work, I had a little research done on you.”

“And so Klaus, what did you find?” Stefan forced himself to ask.

“I know that you're a virgin, that because of your overprotective brother and his I quote 'German Shepard of an Alpha' you've never even had your first kiss.” Klaus revealed, his hazel eyes dancing. “Which I approve by the way, I enjoy knowing that you're as pure as the virgin snow. I know that you think that I'm the hottest douchebag you've ever seen and that you find yourself thinking about my eyes.”

“It was just...one...journal entry.” Stefan tried not to scream. “I didn't cover my journal in hearts with your name in them or something.”

“In that entire journal of yours I was the only Alpha you wrote about Love, the exception being your brother's mate of course.” Klaus said. “So I know I'm something to you, something that I hope blooms into more between us.”

“And it will Dr. Mikaelson.” Castiel said with a bright smile. “I'm sure of it.”

“So when can we leave?” Klaus asked Castiel. “Stefan and I have a lot of getting to know each other to get to.”

“Well Dr. Mikaelson you've just finished the rest of the financial paperwork so you're free to go at any time.” Castiel said with another bright smile.

 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

“Klaus where are you taking me?” Stefan nervously asked Klaus again while the interstate zoomed on by. Ever since they left the Dollhouse and Klaus led him into a chauffeured silver Mercedes SUV, Klaus had become almost eerily silent, he was far more interested in his Galaxy S9 than the Omega he'd just purchased.

“Are we going back to Mystic Falls?”

“No Love, we're not.” Klaus slowly responded, shutting off his phone with a tap of his claw. “We are making our way towards our honeymoon.”

“And that's where?”

“New York.” Klaus said, more than a tad brusquely. “The city's beautiful this time of year and I'm sure we'll enjoy spending time there. Plus I have a few loose ends there that needs to be tied up so, two birds and all that.”

“What loose ends do you have to tie up?” Stefan knew he was asking too many questions but he couldn't seem to stop, his unease overrode hiss common sense.

“Nothing that concerns your pretty little head Love.” Klaus said with a tone that strongly suggested Stefan stop talking.

He didn't take the hint.

“But if-”

WHAP!

Stefan reared back, stunned in a myriad of ways after Klaus reached over and promptly backhanded him.

“Stefan.” Klaus said as Stefan blinked the stars from his eyes. “Love, I really don't want us to begin our lives on the wrong foot so when I ask you to do something, I don't expect to hear a rebuttal fall from your scrumptious lips.”

“I-”

WHAP!

“I expect you to be seen and not heard.” Klaus continued, wiping the fleck of Stefan's blood off his claws on his shirt. “That's not to say I want a statue Love, but I _do_ want an obedient mate, one who knows when to speak pretty little things to his Alpha and when to be a quiet as the grave. This is not a time to talk Love.”

 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

“Wake up.”

Stefan blinked awake, wincing slightly because his yawns aggravated his still bruised cheek. After a terrifying drive to a private New Orleans airport, Klaus had himself and Stefan flown to New York City, where Stefan was promptly deposited alone in the locked bedroom of a mansion in the Upper East Side. Stefan tried to remain awake but exhaustion got the better of him and before he knew it he was curled up on an antique fainting couch fast asleep. He wanted to try to escape but the wrought iron bars on the windows discouraged him, not to mention the fact that he'd never been to New York before and that he was about seven stories up.

“There's the sleeping beauty.” Klaus said as he shut the door. Stefan couldn't help notice that Klaus had changed, from his Henley and jeans into a snow white tuxedo, and that he was carrying a garment bag.

“Here.”

Stefan started, unprepared when Klaus threw the bag at him.

“Put this on, you've got twenty minutes until the ceremony starts.” Klaus' words rang through Stefan's ears as he unzipped the garment bag, revealing an expensive black tuxedo liberally accented with deep purple, which was the unofficial color for Omegas, representing the blending of the masculine and the feminine.

“Don't look so upset Love.” Klaus said. “Tonight's your wedding, so smiles all around.”

Stefan had to change under the lascivious gaze of Klaus, who audibly groaned when he was completely naked. His fingers trembled when he buttoned up his black dress shirt, Stefan almost wasn't able to tie the patent leather shoes that was in the bag, his dread that all encompassing.

“I wish I'd thought to buy something for your face Love, but I'm afraid cosmetics is a little beyond me.” Klaus said while Stefan put on his tuxedo jacket, fastening the buttons with trembling fingers. “Oh well, at least it kind of matches your tux.”

Stefan followed Klaus out of the room, his heart in his throat as they left the bedroom and made their way down the hall towards the grand staircase. Once the pair were on the main floor Klaus half ushered half strong-armed Stefan into the room on the left, which turned out to be the solarium.

“Ah! There's the happy couple.”

Stefan whirled his head around, taking in the multitude of roses, orchids, and other various flowers he couldn't readily identify. It was night so the large room was lit with candelabra after ornate candelabra, it all uncomfortably reminded Stefan of some sort of pagan ritual about to happen. There was more than enough light in the room to make out who was speaking, a priest standing in the middle of the room dressed in his finest white robes.

“I'm Father Eric van der Woodsen and the-”

“-I'm sure whatever you're going to say is lovely and timeless Father.” Klaus said as he propelled Stefan forward, his hand possessively hadrd on the small of his back. “But we're anxious to get married and mated sooner rather than later, the quicker the bedroom and all that old hat.”

“Of Course.” The Omega blinked, his professional mask slipping into place. “The Dollhouse Group and the subsidiary company I'm contracted under requires this formal monologue-”

“-Tick. Tock.” Klaus tapped his Rolex.

Without further ado Father van der Woodsen started the ceremony, taking about the Horned Lord, his dual consorts, and commitment. Stefan barely paid attention, his ears were filled with a high pitched ringing sound. He barely noticed when Klaus reached into his tuxedo pants pocket, pulled out a small black jewelry bag, and dropped out two wedding bands. He almost couldn't recall Klaus grabbing his left hand and slipping a ring on _the_ finger, the diamond and amethyst bands interlocked and a twin to each other. Stefan could scarcely taste the chalice of wine the priest had shoved at him, its taste bitter and fading.

“And now the two shall kiss, and forevermore be wed.” Father Eric finished as he closed the thick Holy Tome.

Klaus grabbed the nape of Stefan's neck, his claws sinking in deep when he forced his way into Stefan's mouth. Stefan gagged the moment Klaus tried to choke him with his tongue, the metallic tang of copper all he could taste because Klaus nicked the corner of his bottom lip with his fangs. Whenever Stefan jerked his head back with disgust Klaus' claws kept him pinned closer, Stefan felt blood dripping down his neck the longer the kiss lasted.

Far too late the perversion of a kiss ended, Stefan trembled violently as he tried to wipe the taste of Klaus out of his mouth, his breath coming out in unsteady bursts and his eyes rapidly filling with tears.

“Was your first kiss everything you've dreamed of Love?” Klaus asked a silently crying Stefan with a mocking laugh, using his white pocket square to wipe his mouth.

“I'll be on my way then.” Father Eric shot Stefan a quick glance, his gaze filled with as much pitiful acknowledgment he could allow himself to show in front of Klaus.

“Now comes the fun.” Klaus told his new mate with a vicious smile as the priest left.

 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

“Strip.” Klaus ordered Stefan as he finished shrugging off his black boxer briefs, now completely naked, his body lean and rangy.

Stefan blearily blinked at Klaus, unable to breath let alone do what Klaus wanted.

“Not a problem Love.” Klaus said with another fanged smile as he stalked towards Stefan. “I've always enjoyed unwrapping presents as a child.”

Klaus made quick work of Stefan's wedding suit, his razor sharp claws easily shredding through the expensive silks and cottons. Soon Stefan was as naked as Klaus was, his nakedness making his sense of dread triple in strength, it caused him to shiver even thought it was a hot June night. Stefan closed his eyes, praying with all his being that someone-anyone-would burst through those heavy bedroom doors and save him from what was about to happen.

But that wasn't meant to be.

“Come along Love,” Klaus said, grabbing Stefan's arm with a manacle grip. “Time to get mated.”

Klaus dragged Stefan towards the bed, a large ebony monstrosity that lay in the center of the room. He pushed Stefan onto the Egyptian cotton sheets and immediately followed suit, Stefan couldn't get air into his lungs when Klaus draped his body over his and pinned both his wrists to the bed with one clawed hand.

“Now, let's see what twenty million dollars has bought me.” Klaus said, using his knee to pry Stefan's legs apart.

Klaus licked Stefan's neck, his fangs scraping down the length of it while he used his other hand to unabashedly feel all over Stefan's body, touching his thighs and unresponsive cock. Stefan couldn't help but feel Klaus' own cock starting to hard, pressing hard against his left leg like a massive brand. He squirmed, trying to create some sort of distance between them but Klaus wouldn't be denied, he pressed down harder, causing Stefan to gasp loudly for air as the weight of a full grown Alpha trapped him on the bed.

“You taste delicious Love,” Klaus rasped in Stefan's right ear while he used his free hand to lift Stefan's right leg over his elbow. “So sweet...”

“AAAH!” Stefan yelled in shocked pain, unprepared for when Klaus unceremoniously drove himself deep into his womb, his thick Alpha cock stretching Stefan wide open. While Omegas don't have a hymen like Betas they do have a rending, a small layer of membrane that closed off the inner part of their womb and was only reachable by an Alpha, Stefan felt himself tear the moment Klaus rested his balls on his taint, his cock reaching places only an Alpha could reach, destroying things only an Alpha could destroy.

“...And Lovely.” Klaus groaned, his breath hot in Stefan ear as he started to move, uncaring that Stefan wasn't aroused, or that blood was rapidly staining his expensive sheets.

Stefan cried while Klaus started to fuck him, the sound of flesh coming together filling the air as Klaus worked himself deep into his womb, his large cock feeling like it was in Stefan's stomach with every upstroke. He could feel his rending pouring blood while Klaus moved, scorching waves of fiery agony flashing over him, Stefan wanted to die with every movement Klaus made. Stefan felt Klaus started to bite down harder on his neck, mumbling how tight he was as his grip started to get tighter on his wrists and thigh, his claws drawing blood while he worked himself closer and closer.

“So...good.” Klaus groaned against Stefan's neck as he started to move even harder, his hips almost a blur as he pounded himself into Stefan, battering his womb with every thrust. “You're so..tight.”

“UNNH!” Klaus groaned as he came deep inside Stefan, his cum thick heavy squirts that burned Stefan with each pulse. Stefan cried out again, louder this time because Klaus bit him, his incisors sinking deep into his flesh.

“No!” Stefan sobbed, black sorrow and despair filling his entire being as he felt his own eyeteeth started to grow, for the onetime sole purpose of completing the mating bond.

“Mmm.” Klaus moaned, his voice deep in ecstasy as he drank Stefan's blood like a vampire, who getting dizzy because Klaus was starting to inject him with the Alpha's Kiss, a euphoric venom stored in his fangs that was released only during a mating bite.

Stefan tried not to, honestly he tried with every fiber of his being not to bite Klaus, but countless millennium of biology wouldn't be denied. Stefan couldn't stop himself from biting Klaus' neck, his fangs releasing their own venom as Klaus shuddered against him. Klaus cried out as his still ejaculating cock started to swell inside Stefan, activated by Stefan's venom to lock into place and keep his womb from leaking any of his seed in order to fuel pregnancy.

“Delicious.” Klaus breathed as he released Stefan's neck, collapsing on top of his new mate as he tried to regain speech. “Just delicious Love.”

Stefan laid there, staring the ceiling with sightless eyes as shock and terror blessedly allowed him to pass out finally.

 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

_ **FOUR MONTHS LATER** _

 

Stefan trundled after his mate, Stefan's stride slightly oblong due to his swelling four month pregnant belly. It was time for another of Stefan's doctors appointments, this one special because on this day Stefan and Klaus were finally going to find out what dynamic their child was. He knew it was still a month too early but Stefan could swear he felt something moving in his womb, a delicate fluttering that told him his child was healthy.

The doctor's clinic was homey and pleasantly sterile when Stefan and Klaus entered, an oasis located in Tribeca that calmed Stefan during his time in New York City. Klaus made his way towards the receptionist, leaving Stefan alone to find a chair while he talked. Baring the first month where he spent everyday raping Stefan, Klaus paid very little attention towards Stefan, content to oversee his conglomerates than getting to know the Omega he'd spent so much money on. Not that Stefan minded of course, after that truly horrendous month where Klaus spent nearly everyday deep inside of him, he honestly treasured the reprieve. It _had_ gotten boring for Stefan, spending all day watching trashy reality television on that gigantic ebony bed, but at least he wasn't getting raped on it.

Stefan collapsed in one of the hard leather chairs, grabbing a nearby _People_ while he waited. Klaus pulled out his ever-present phone, already talking to his offices in Paris. He knew it was stupid to feel hope, especially in these circumstances, but Stefan couldn't help but feel it. The sooner he gave birth the sooner Stefan could feel the pressure lessening, his part in this sham of a marriage over.

“Dr. and Mate Mikaelson, if you'd please come with me.” A nurse said from the door that led to the back where the examination rooms were. Fifteen minutes later Stefan found himself in stirrups, his nose crinkling while the doctor slathered on cold gel. Klaus sat on one of the stools in the corner, finishing up his Parisian texts while the doctor reached for the sonogram wand.

“And, here is the fetus.” Dr. Emily Owens chimed as she moved the wand. “Everything's right on schedule, the infant's lungs are developing nicely, with the eye-”

“-And the dynamic?” Klaus impatiently cut in, shutting off his red Galaxy with a tap of his claws.

“The dynamic is Alpha.” Dr. Owens said with a bright smile. “You have a wonderful-”

“-I want it removed.” Klaus said, tone clipped as he stared at Stefan's belly with furious hazel eyes. “Now.”

“WHAT?!” Stefan gasped, his heart leaping into his throat.

“Of course sir.” Dr. Owens said as she deftly removed the sonogram wand and picked up the small white case beside the television screen that showed the sonogram. “We have an excellent on-site-”

“-They said if I get pregnant you'd leave me alone Klaus, that it would be the end of you raping me!.” Stefan babbled as he stared at Klaus, panic making his words spill out faster. “Why are-ow!”

Stefan slapped at Dr. Owens' hand, just barely missing the now empty syringe. At once he felt sluggish, the tranquilizer the doctor injected him with working almost immediately. Stefan tried to fight its effects, but soon his eyes were drifting close, his muscles rapidly turning into molasses.

“Just rest Mate Mikaelson, you just rest now.” Dr. Owens soothed as he placed the syringe into a nearby hazardous materials bin. “Soon you're going to wake up and then it'll all be like this never happened.”

“M-My b-baby-”

“- Love you don't have a baby.” Klaus said over Stefan's slurred words.

 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

Central Park with its early snow covered branches and throngs of bundled up visitors were to the left of the silver Bugatti but Stefan barely noticed any of it, his hands clasped hard over his now flat stomach through his overcoat. He couldn't the flood of silent tears flowing down his face, his emotions at once everywhere and nowhere. It wasn't even like Stefan had wanted the child, or any child with Klaus, but having it literally scrapped out of his body like a piece of gum stuck underneath a shoe was something he'd never thought would happen to him, more than getting kidnapped, or even being raped for a solid month. It was such an...experience. Whenever Stefan closed his eyes all he could feel was the void where the fluttering should've been, that queer odd feeling inside of him that told him his child was alright, that was gone. That was never coming back.

Klaus drove the sports car, weaving in and out of traffic with practiced ease. He hadn't said a word...afterward...he just dumped a still drugged Stefan into the passenger's seat and left the hospital, his claws almost wrenching the expensive Italian steering wheel in two. Instead of making his way back towards the Upper East Side, to Stefan's distant surprise Klaus drove them to a restaurant in the West Village, it was a homey looking one called Katherine's.

“Get out of the car.” Klaus said as he drove into a reserved parking space and turned of the engine.

Stefan followed on autopilot, to drained to really do anything of than leave the Mercedes and walk after Klaus, not even feeling the chill in the air as he tailed up the restaurant's steps and entered the converted brownstone. Esther's was nearly empty, the main dining room of the inspired Parisian bistro silent, the only light coming from behind a closed French door to the right.

Klaus left Stefan in his wake as he moved like a shark for the illuminated doors, he tossed them open and made his way inside, the doors' white linen curtains trembling violently as he slammed them shut again. Stefan made his way a little less elegantly, he winced with each step, the constant twisting and maneuvering through closely placed tables aggravated his still sore womb and midsection. Eventually Stefan was able to open the door and make his way into the private dining room, closing the door with another pained grimace. When he turned around and really looked at what was filling the dining room, what Stefan saw inside took his breath away.

There were a veritable _sea_ of Pampers covering the floor, masses of the brightly packaged diapers made a delightful resting place for the clothes. Every designer label that made children's clothing looked like it were accounted for, in all three dynamics no less. Brands like Versace and Dior were strewn on diapers beside Valentino and Yves Saint Laurent, with Lacroix shoes and Armani bibs as garnishment. The clothes were something that Stefan had only seen worn by full grown people in magazines, let alone in the flesh made for tiny aumans. Not to mention the expensive looking strollers and walnut carriages framed in silver, the Hermes diaper bags and state of the art car-seats. It all caused Stefan to stumble a touch, to be reminded of what was taken from him, what couldn't be replaced.

“Our sister always did have a bit of an issue with excess.” A dry British tone remarked from behind a mass of diapers.

“And how is Rebekah faring in France?” Klaus absently asked, making his way over towards an elaborate display of desserts where chilled bottles of champagne were waiting.

“Do you really care how she's doing Niklaus or are you just talking to stop me from speaking like you normally do?” A brunet Alpha asked as he rose from his chair, anger flashing in his chocolate brown eyes as he made his way towards Stefan.

“So Elijah, what is it you'd like to talk to me about?” Klaus rasped, the expensive champagne tickling his throat.

“Please, have a seat dear.” Elijah more or less shoved Stefan into an empty chair that was seated in front of the table with the vast array of French desserts. “I'm Elijah Mikaelson, this one's brother by the way. Dear, are you hungry?”

“I-I'm-”

“-That's lucky.” Elijah chimed in, blatantly disinterested as he grabbed nearby dinner plate and started to dump intricately crafted petit fours and pastel colored macaroons on it. “Because would you look at all these lovely desserts, Rebekah had it all flown in from her favorite patisseries in Paris-I need to speak with you Klaus. Now.”

Elijah yanked the champagne bottle from Klaus and plopped it down on the table by Stefan. He more or less forced Klaus out the room, leaving Stefan alone with the various baby items and French pastries. He wasn't hungry, the decadent sugary smell of the desserts made Stefan's stomach roil. He didn't really want to focus on...but the shrine to the impending joys of parenthood Stefan was currently surrounded in made that close to impossible. Stefan pushed away the plate of desserts Klaus' brother sat in front of him and reached for Klaus' abandoned bottle of Moet, if he wasn't pregnant any more then at least he'd get drunk.

Unfortunately Klaus practically drained that particular bottle so Stefan had to dig a fresh one out of the large sterling ice chest on the far end of the table. The pop of the cork filled the room, Stefan couldn't seem to care that bubbles had spilled all over his forced desserts and the mahogany table. Stefan drank deeply, the fizz of the ice cold champagne made his head twirl. As he drank Stefan dimly heard Klaus and his brother shouting, yells only an Alpha could produce practically shook the panes of the closed French doors.

It occurred to Stefan that he should get up and press his ear against the glass, find out what they were talking about and did it concern him, but he was so drained by the day that all he could do was drink Dom Perignon and try not to cry. Eventually the champagne made him feel a little too dizzy so Stefan placed the half drunken bottle on the table and placed his head down right beside it, trying not to Soon the arguing stopped and the doors wrenched back open.

“Get up.” Klaus barked at Stefan as he stormed in, Elijah hot on his heels. “We're leaving.”

“Klaus just wait-”

“-Stop talking Elijah.” Klaus said curtly. “There's nothing more for us to discuss.”

“But do-”

“-If you truly have a better plan, now is the time for you to share it!” Klaus barked. “Because I'm not going to sit back and just allow that sanctimonious bastard who calls himself our brother to impregnate his blond imbecile of a mate.”

“Klaus-”

“- Elijah, besides.” Klaus plowed on. “'If Finn's the one to fulfill our mother's bargain do you honestly think he's going to allow you to enter his fold, after all we've done to him, after what happened to Katherine? If I fail Elijah I wouldn't be surprised if Finn not only closed down this shrine of a restaurant of yours but removed you completely from our Board, which you well know is the only reason why-”

“-Klaus, just don't-hurt-him any more than you have to...alright?” Elijah said, rubbing his eyes wearily.

“I wouldn't dream of it.” Klaus smiled, fangs glinting under the light. “Stefan's my mate, remember?”

 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

_ **TWO YEARS LATER** _

 

“You just relax now Omega Mikaelson.” Dr. Owens said as she left a slightly dazed Stefan in the recovery room. “ Soon the drugs will wear off and then you'll be right as rain.”

Stefan barely heard her, the morphine made everything covered in molasses, his thoughts and emotions. This was his ninth trip to this particular room, dazed and drugged out his mind because Klaus hadn't impregnated him with the correct dynamic. Nine Alpha children gone, scrapped out of him like pieces of unwanted gum. At this point Stefan was long past tears, the horror of these procedures were rapidly approaching something close to mundane. Stefan felt sadness of course but mostly he felt tired, of having to endure and survive, of being brave in front of a veritable sea of pain.

Stefan wanted Klaus to succeed, for Klaus to finally fill him with the magical child that will allow Klaus to gain full control over his families company. If that happened if Stefan got finally pregnant with the right dynamic, then hopefully those sleepless nights would stop. They were a tense uncomfortable time where used Klaus all of his considerable strength to drive his enormous Alpha cock deep inside Stefan's unwilling body. _That_ hadn't got old, the violation of himself, the rending of his flesh, bleeding while Klaus made a mockery of the intimate act of sex.

Klaus had gotten rougher lately, and more impatient with his time. Before it was almost perfunctory in a sense, Klaus hadn't really lingered while he was inside him, he just knotted and shivered against him while he filled Stefan up with his hot cum. He used to wait for his knot to die down then he'd leave the room and Stefan, leaving his mate a fluid stained mess on his satin sheets. Lately he started not to give Stefan even that courtesy, now as soon as Klaus finished cumming he would yank his still sizable knot out of him, never failing to make Stefan scream out in agony. Klaus also started to grip Stefan with more force than usual, in addition to the bruises he usually left on Stefan's wrists and forearms Klaus now left actual wounds, his razor sharp claws easily sliced through Stefan's flesh as his thrusts sent shock waves down his spine with each stab.

“Omega Mikaelson your Alpha is here.” an Omega attendant told Stefan an hour later.

Stefan followed the attendant towards the main waiting room of the clinic, his steps strained due to the procedure. Klaus was there, out of place in the faux homey décor with his immaculate steel-gray linen Dior suit. He was still talking on his phone, not looking up when Stefan entered the room, his attention focused solely on his low pitched conversation. As always Stefan had to restrain himself from grabbing the nearest lamp or chachki and braining Klaus with it, the urge powerful enough to overcome the saccharine glaze of the morphine. With practiced effort Stefan shoved down those errant feelings and waited like a good little Omega for his Alpha to finish. He knew from past experiences that if he acted on his more violent leanings, Klaus would respond in kind, most likely with a hard punch to the jaw followed by being locked in their bedroom for at least three days without any food or water.

“Have it prepped and waiting for me when I get there.” Klaus curtly informed the caller and tapped the phone off. He glanced at his mate once and then rose from his seat, ignoring Stefan completely as he walked out the clinic without a backwards glance.

The sweltering July heat of New York City practically assaulted Stefan as he followed Klaus towards the parking lot, almost immediately he felt beads of sweat start to form on his forehead. Once they were in the Ferrari Stefan could close his eyes and almost relax, he was desperate to forget that this day had happened. After a while the comforting chill of the luxury car started to affect Stefan so he started to fall asleep, he was dozing so hard that Stefan didn't realize that Klaus wasn't driving them back towards the mansion until it was too late.

“Whaa?” Stefan yelped, heart in his throat after Klaus jerked the Ferrari into an empty parking spot.

“Get out.” Klaus said as he cut of the engine and opened his door.

Stefan didn't really have a choice, it was either leave or get roasted under the sun, so he heaved a wistful sigh over the loss of air conditioner and followed his mate. As Stefan blinked himself awake he realized that Klaus had drove them to Brooklyn, the trendy gentrified part and not the gritty crime ridden area. They were in front of a brownstone, a homey looking one that had a cheetah print welcome mat. As usual Klaus didn't stop for Stefan, he stalked up the steps and entered the brownstone without knocking, the door a motion sensor sliding one disguised as regular wooden variety.

The inside of the brownstone told an entirely different story than the outside, the outside was camouflage. The interior was a cold and sterile doctor's office or lab, it was nothing but beige paint and hard backed plastic chairs. Stefan was about to say something when a door opened and in walked a Beta.

“Dr. Mikaelson, we spoke on the phone.” said the Beta, a petite redhead with serious jade eyes.

“Can you help Rosenberg or was this a wasted twenty minute drive?” Klaus asked Dr. Willow Rosenberg.

“Of course.” Dr. Rosenberg nodded. “Preimplantation dynamic diagnosis is my specialty.”

“What's preimplantation dynamic diagnosis?” Stefan asked, his brow wrinkling in confusion.

“Something I've should've done two years ago.” Klaus said to Stefan, his teeth glinting in an evil smile.

“It's a procedure that allows me to select an embryo's dynamic.” Dr. Rosenberg informed Stefan.

“So let's get started.” Klaus said with another grin.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part deux.

_ **FIVE MONTHS LATER** _

 

 

Even though it were the dead of winter Stefan was burning up. He shifted, uncomfortable in the stirrups while he waited for Dr. Rosenberg to finish her examination. This was the longest time he'd ever been pregnant so the added weight meant Stefan had almost sweated through his thick bright blue omternity sweater, damp dark circles rapidly grew underneath his armpits and developing breasts.

“The fetus is coming along nicely.” Dr. Rosenberg said while she moved the sonogram with deft strokes. “Heartbeat is strong, the spine and body position are in their correct alignment. In a few more weeks I'm going to conduct an simple LSR test on the fetus' lungs but based on the results I have now I'm sure the test will be just to confirm what I already know, which that you two have a very healthy baby.”

“And is the fetus an Omega?” Klaus asked the same question he'd ask each time at the past three vis.

“Of course but if you have doubts about my confirmation Dr. Mikaelson then I'll be happy to refer you to another geneticist.” Dr. Rosenberg said with a touch of frost. “I'm very good at my job and at this point I've already confirmed the news three-.”

“-No!” Klaus quickly shook his head. “It's just that I have a lot on my plate at the moment and this is another-”

“-I understood two questions ago.” Dr. Rosenberg said with a toss of her long auburn hair. “At this point I would've thought your uneasiness would be quelled by all the work I've been doing. You have an Omega child Dr. Mikaelson, I promise you that with over twenty years of experience. The only thing left to do is to wait until he gets here.”

“Alright.” Klaus said, calmed by Dr. Rosenberg's words.

“Now,” Dr. Rosenberg reached on the small standing tray beside her and picked up a small syringe and vial. “I'll now administer Stefan's prenatal vitamin shot and then we'll go schedule our next appointment.”

 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

“Stefan _que vous devez manger_.” Rebekah said, slowly and condescendingly, like she was speaking to an especially stupid child. “If not for yourself than at least for _le bébé_.”

Stefan slowly drifted his spoon through his bowl of vegan Provencal vegtable soup, the pieces of leek and carrot mixed in with the fragrant saffron and pistou made his mouth water but not in the good way. It was delicate and well prepared but the saffron made his stomach lurch, Stefan knew that if he ate anymore he'd vomit all over the Baccarat crystal. He wanted a toasted peanut-butter and banana sandwich, with a giant bowl of chocolate ice cream mixed with bacon, Stefan would kill for something that reminded him of home instead of being in an uptight French cafe with the world's most pretentious beta as company.

“I've called Jo again, she's sure she can get _le muraliste_ flown in by _Jeudi_.” Rebekah told Stefan after a bite of her Duck à l'orange . “We've collaborated and we think he'll be finished by _le début du printemps_.”

Stefan easily tuned her out, her presence like an irritating gnat buzzing around his ear with her endless ramblings. Ever since Rebekah flew in from France four months ago the beta had practically became his annoying shadow, never far from Stefan with her constant ideas and suggestions about the baby and his health. Rebekah wanted Stefan to go vegan and to do prenatal yoga, since Klaus listened to her for some reason, he now spent most of his days namasting and eating kale, the bitter asshole of leafy greens.

“I can't wait until my Honoré comes Stefan, oh it is going to be _tres_ _magnifique.”_ Rebekah said, her excitement made her voice sound even more grating and incomprehensible, as if Mary Poppins were being finger-banged by a drunk Pepé Le Pew deep in her throat. “Just think of it, _Je suis d'enseigner à l'enfant français, et bien sûr aller à Notre-Dame pour petit Honoré's confirmation_ . Stefan _mon_ _bébé_ is going to have to most charmed life.”

It didn't faze Stefan when Rebekah talked about the Omega growing inside of him like it were hers, for all he cared Rebekah could have as soon as it was pushed out of his body. Stefan didn't feel connected to the child, didn't feel ometernal towards the baby in the slightest. He just wanted it out of him, wanted it crumpled on the ground by his feet like a piece of unwanted bloody chewing gum. The only thing that stopped him from hiding a steak knife and doing a bit of self-surgery in a n upstairs bathroom was because he knew it'd be futile. Klaus would beat Stefan senseless until _he_ was the bloody piece of gum on the ground and then he'd drag him off to Dr. Rosenberg's for another implant.

“There you are.” Stefan was jerked out of his morbid thoughts as Elijah pushed through the dining room's double doors, his chocolate eyes frantically moving about until they landed on Stefan. “Stefan, Klaus needs you.”

 _“Pourquoi?”_ Rebekah asked. “ _Qu'est-ce que Klaus besoin avec-”_

“-I don't speak French and neither do you Rebekah.” Elijah didn't spare his sister a glance as he continued to pin Stefan with his stare.

“I'm sure you'd interested to know Stefan that when my brother were in a very important meeting with our Asian division, he fell into a rut.”

Stefan couldn't control the full-bodied shudder that suddenly wracked his body. A rut-a capital R- Rut happened when an Alpha naturally developed an excess of...Alphaness in his system, collected mainly in the penis. Ruts were a holdover from ancient times when Alphas typically had more than one mate and needed to impregnate them quickly. Now ruts devolved into something that were mostly a chore for mates to wade through, a time that Stefan heard from his brother Damon was an unwanted quarterly sex vacation.

“So Stefan, if you'd be so kind as to assist your mate.” Elijah said as he grabbed the back of Stefan's chair and pulled him away from his lunch of overblown French food.

Stefan followed his brother in law, distantly glad that he barely ate the bisque because bile rapidly filled his mouth. He wasn't nervous exactly, the thought of being raped by Klaus again didn't exactly cause Stefan to break out into cold flop sweat as it once had, what was once soul-crushing and violating became routine and a little too toungey over time. No, as strange as it was Stefan was worried about the baby currently residing in his womb, not concerned about the fetus' well being during rough sex mind you. If Klaus inadvertently harmed the baby or worse, then that means another trip back to Dr . Rosenberg, which means another round of needles and prodding for another genetically selected infant.

The ride on the private elevator that led to Klaus and Stefan's bedrooms were reasonably silent, Elijah didn't offer any false reassurances and Stefan didn't need dishonest pleasantries. He was too used to what happens on that black four poster bed of Klaus' to need such lies, the sooner the...act...happened, the quicker Stefan could be back at the dinner table eating disgusting French food and listening to Rebekah talk about nothing.

Soon the elevator dinged and Stefan found himself on the seventh floor, standing in front of his suite door with Elijah by his side. From behind the thick mahogany door Stefan could hear thumps and crashes, as if furniture were being tossed around the room. Judging by the tense expression on Elijah's face that was exactly what his mate were doing.

“Be careful.” Elijah said as he opened the door for Stefan and then moved back towards the elevator.

Stefan gave himself a brief moment to compose before he walked in. The main sitting room of the penthouse suite was destroyed, they were pieces of the expensive armchairs strewn about, the beechwood chairs wrapped in expensive Versace fabric were mixed in with remnants of the 90 year old antique coffee table. Not to mention the various expensive liquors that now decorated the expensive wallpaper and Rembrandt paintings, or the cracked Tiffany statement mirror that laid in pieces on the carpet. Needless to say it didn't quell Stefan's anxiety as he moved towards the bedrooms, unconsciously he rubbed his pregnant stomach, to soothe booth his nerves and the random kicks of his baby. Six months was the longest time he'd ever spent pregnant so the kicking was still a new sensation to Stefan, it felt quite alien for him to have another person touching him deep from the inside, a light butterfly kisses that blossomed into an oddly powerful sucker punch on the inside of his stomach.

For the outside of the bedroom door Stefan could hear Klaus...self completing. The rhythm of the headboard knocking against the wall, the loud grunts that sounded like Klaus was moving a Steinway by himself, plus the moans. The moans were the worst part, the part of this entire ordeal that Stefan knew in his heart would haunt his dreams forever, because what Klaus moaned about was Stefan. Klaus talked about how pretty he was, how he couldn't wait to bury himself deep inside Stefan, how-

“-Love.” Stefan jerked, he didn't realize Klaus had torn open the door until was too late.

“Klaus.”

Before Stefan could finish his sentence Klaus grabbed him by the waist and pulled him in closer. Stefan was about to protest but Klaus kissed him, so deeply and wickedly that Stefan felt his toes curl despite himself. It was everything and nothing he'd ever wanted, Stefan didn't feel his heart beat faster, but his equilibrium shifted a little due to Klaus passionately taking his breath away. The kiss had all the hallmarks of a textbook kiss between a mated Alpha and his Omega, it practically scorched Stefan's entire body, the only problem with it all was that Stefan's mind was clear and uninterested as the grave.

“Wait.” Stefan gasped out, one word before Klaus claimed his lips again. Unlike his mating night Stefan was well aware of what was happening, of every kiss and caress that Klaus marked his body with, of the bone-deep nausea that threatened to overtake him with each touch.

“Tired of waiting Love.” Was all Klaus said before he pulled Stefan in.

“I-just-oomph!” Stefan yelped, unprepared when Klaus not so gently pushed him onto the bed.

Next were more kissing, in the span of ten minutes Klaus kissed Stefan more times than in the entirety of their two year mating. It was all so different to Stefan, instead of bruises and claw marks his mate now left hickies and deep neck nuzzles. Klaus took his time instead of pinning Stefan to the bed and just ripping off his clothes like he did during a usual round of forced sex. He touched Stefan as if he were special to him, as if Stefan was something more than the vessel currently housing his child.

Stefan enjoyed it despite himself. When Klaus wasn't actively trying to force a baby into his womb he transformed into someone Stefan could uncomfortably imagine as being something more than what he currently was to him, which was nothing more than a monster. Sex with a rutting Klaus was like having sex with an overly affectionate incubus, technically it was perfect and Klaus' passion could burn down nations, but Stefan didn't want any part of trying not to lay too hard on the wet spot while the kinder version of his mate dreamt of sweet nothings in his ear. He just wanted to go home.

 

 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

 

_ **THREE MONTHS LATER** _

 

 

At this stage of his pregnancy Stefan felt like an overripe tomato. He wasn't quite as mobile as he was used to so now Stefan spent the majority of his time nestled underneath blankets in Klaus' library flipping through the classics. He half-read books like Tolstoy, Stefan tried to care about Natasha Rostova's first world problems in-between sips of his hot cocoa. Usually Omegas spent this time to nest, to fill their oncoming child's room with items that held particular significance to them. Stefan couldn't nest even if he wanted to because before Rebekah left for her holiday in the Seychelles she turned the baby's room into a showpiece straight out of Vogue Living. Not to mention that Stefan was currently seven hours away from his hometown where his significant items were.

So now he was here, reading old Russian fiction and trying not to scream. Klaus had recently read every prenatal book he could get his hand on about a month or two ago so he stopped...forcibly leading...Stefan into sex, a silver lining in this shit cloud. It was an uneasy truce, living with a rapist who didn't rape, like a tiger who had on a muzzle made out of cotton candy. You understood in your heart that the peace was going to break apart but you didn't quite know when. So mostly Stefan avoided his mate, kept himself in the fourth floor library while Klaus worked on his various companies. Stefan knew that Klaus satiated himself with prostitutes but he couldn't seem to get himself to care, at least it wasn't him that had bruises on his arms the next morning, or had a shattered look in his eyes when he went down for breakfast next morning.

“Stefan?” Elijah's voice snatched Stefan out of his thoughts, who tiredly closed the copy of Pride and Prejudice he wasn't reading.

“Is there something I can help you with something Elijah?”

“You must be hungry Stefan.” Elijah sat down the silver tray he was holding on the coffee table in front of Stefan, the sterling tray covered in Pop-Tarts of every conceivable flavor and color. “There's not a lot of Tarty Pops available in our nearby farmer's market so I had one of Klaus' assistants go to a bodega to get this for you, I hope you like...Blue Raspberries...I think they're called?”

Stefan was about to politely decline the breakfast when his growling stomach made preemptively him a liar. With Elijah now expectantly watching him Stefan begrudgingly took a Pop-Tart and nibbled, the tart like ashes on his tongue.

“I don't know what to say to you.” Elijah commented after a few minutes of Stefan silently eating.

“I'm sorry?” Stefan said from around Pop-Tart.

“If you want me to make you feel more comfortable Stefan I could say that I'm sorry, tell you how upset I am with everything and how you being here is wrong and et cetera et cetera.” Klaus said. “If you want me to tell you that I don't view your pregnancy-”

“-Why are you here Elijah?” Stefan said, eager to be left alone with Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennett. “What do you want from me, besides a need to get me to eat Pop-Tarts?”

“ Stefan have you given any thought towards your future now that your due date is less than a month away?” Elijah unexpectedly asked.

“What exactly is there to think about?” Stefan said as he took another vicious bite of Pop-Tart. “I have the baby and then after the year of bonding with Klaus I'll give him to Rebekah-”

“-Why on Earth would you give an innocent baby to my sister?” It said a lot to Stefan that it was the bare mention of Rebekah that finally made Elijah look truly horrified. “She'd pay attention to the poor child for the barest of five seconds then leave him behind at a train station, which was exactly how Rebekah lost her Pomeranian in Belgium. No, it is going to be you who raises the child Stefan, a position that isn't exactly a hardship because I don't know if you can tell by the mansion we're currently sitting in, but you're mated to a billionaire.”

“Stefan once you give birth the world is your oyster, there's quite literally nowhere on earth that's unavailable to you. You could raise the child in Barcelona if you wanted, or in Melbourne or Tokyo, Johannesburg if you're really feel-”

“-What about Mystic Falls?” Stefan asked quietly, the half eaten Pop-Tart in his hand forgotten.

“What about Myst-”

“-I have to be a parent to the child fine I understand that, but I want to raise it with my brother and his mate's help.” Stefan cut through Elijah's sales pitch. “If I have to raise it then I want-”

“-Mystic Falls is out of the question, Stefan America is out of the question.” Elijah said with a deft shake of his head. “For one reason rural Virginia is fucking _rural Virginia_ , Klaus would be damned into oblivion before he'd let his mon permanently live there and two it is going to be hard explaining to all your friends and family just how you rose from the grave two years later with a newborn.”

“They think I'm dead?!” Stefan yelled, his heart a leaden ball in his chest.

“Yes.” Elijah didn't blink and he stared back at Stefan. “To the quaint townsfolk of Mystic Falls you died in a car accident just outside Charlotte, apparently you were on your way to Atlanta to find out more about your parents who died there. The Dollhouse is very thorough Stefan, they picked the scenario that most matched your life and then executed it perfectly, they even made a corpse match your dental records for Horned's sake. So no, Mystic Falls is off the table. What's your next destination please?”

 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

 

“It's almost showtime.” Dr. Rosenberg said as she took Stefan's blood pressure. “How are you feeling Stefan, any more discomfort or nausea?”

“I have to walk around the library a little bitmore to stretch out my back but otherwise I'm fine, no more discomfort than usual.” Stefan responded. Unlike Dr. Owens who was cloyingly sweet with a plastic smile Dr. Rosenberg was methodical and efficient, she treated Stefan as a little more than a lab experiment, a treatment he admitted he enjoyed. He didn't want to pretend that he was happy, as if these developments were building to something he would look forward to.

“That's completely natural, in these final months the body is preparing elf for birth so Stefan it is normal for you to experience more pain in your pelvis and back.” Dr. Rosenberg said as she unwrapped the cuff. “I also think it's time to focus on your birthing plan.”

“Shouldn't Klaus be here to discuss it with us?” Stefan wondered as he rolled down his sleeve. It was only the second time that Klaus had missed Stefan's appointment during the entire pregnancy, he had a business meeting with his Auckland branch that he couldn't miss so Elijah drove him here to Dr. Rosenberg's.

“I don't recall Klaus being the one pregnant.” Dr. Rosenberg blinked. “If you desire a hospital birth that can be arranged Stefan, or if you want to have the omega here in my clinic that can be done as well.”

“I want to have it in a hospital.” Stefan said after a brief pause.“With as much drugs as you can possibly give me.”

“Good, I can schedule an epidural as soon as you arrive to Lenox Hill.” Dr. Rosenberg said.

“Thank you.” Stefan glanced around the room. “So what happens now?”

“Now it's time for your injection and then you're visit is complete.” Dr. Rosenberg said as she reached for the little white case.

“Dr. Rosenberg I still don't understand how these injections are supposed to help me.” Stefan said to Dr. Rosenberg. He watched the Beta prepare the injection with deft movements, the doctor had the vial punctured and the syringe filled before he could even blink. “I mean I don't feel any different.”

“Just because your don't feel effect's don't mean that it's not working, trust me. You're going to love the effects of these injections in the long run.” Dr. Rosenberg said as she picked up a cotton swap and alcohol pad. “And I've already told you Stefan, we're both adults here so call me Willow. Now hold still.”

 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

 

“So how did the appointment go?” Elijah tried to make conversation with Stefan while their driver drove them back home, the Lincoln town car expertly maneuvering through the slush filled roads.

“Great, your meal ticket is alive and thriving.” Stefan didn't even looking away from the window, New York City still caught up in the wintery gloom of early March.

“ About our conversation last week-”

“-What's there to talk about?” Stefan said. “Other than of course the small matter of what country I'm going to be living in after I have this omega, who's healthy by the way, be sure to tell Klaus that.”

“Honestly I didn't mean to make what I said sound so clinical or rushed.” Elijah said. “But Stefan time isn't exactly on our side, so I'm going to need an answer my question. Where do you want to live, where do you want raise your mon, is there any place you wish to go assuming that the place isn't near Mystic Falls or in America for that matter? Choose quickly because once you have him, once that innocent child is safely in the world and Klaus is able to complete the year of bonding with him, that will mean the end of life as you know it.”

“Then you'd be trapped here in New York City, enduring Klaus' violence and flights of fancy as you become his personal broodmare. Stefan you're a fool if you think that my brother would be satisfied with just one golden child, he would want enough alternates to fill a football team.”

“Why?”

“WHY?!” Elijah shouted. “Have you listened to nothing I've said-”

“-No Elijah, why do you care so much, about me and my future happiness.” Stefan clarified. “Please don't insult me by saying you've become aware to my situation and that you hate how Klaus treats me, we both know that's a lie. What's in it for-”

“-I'm sure you're aware by now that I used to have a mate, my Katherine.” Elijah haltingly after a deep breath. “I don't often talk about her but...she reminds me of you my mate does. Not in personality mind you, Katherine loved laughter and having spirited conversation, while you prefer to spend your days reading in the library or rotting your brain by watching trashy reality television. But to me you both have the same temperament, the same core of strength as my Katherine did. I see it flicker within you when you interact with my brother, stoically quiet while Klaus takes his...liberties...with you, your eyes always speaking of the inferno building inside you. I've long stopped ignoring the indisputable fact that the longer you stay with my brother Stefan, the fainter that light in you will become until there's nothing more of you left than some broken omega who doesn't even make a sound whenever his mate decides to plant another child in his womb.”

“Sydney.” Stefan stopped Elijah's monologue. “After I give birth I want to go live in Sydney.”

“You want to live in the Promised Land?”

“Yes.” Stefan said, looking over at his brother-in-law with serious green eyes. The Promised Land was the recently acquired nickname Australia garnered due to the fact the Gilmore Virus had essentially bypassed most of the Oceanic region, a kernel of good news that was bolstered by an immense wall that practically encased the entire main island of Australia. “The sooner the better.”

“... Alright Stefan.” Elijah nodded after a moment. “Luckily you're mated into a family who quite literally could buy the damn continent, so getting you into Sydney shouldn't be that much of an issue, though I will say that pulling it all together is going to take some time.”

“How much time?”

“Seeing as you're dead and buried in Mystic Falls, it'll take me three or four weeks to put everything in order.” Elijah answered. “Luckily we're financially well off so it's not going to take much of me to secure you a new identity, as well as find a suitable place for you and your child to live. I know, it's the least I could do after-everything.”

 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

 

_ **ONE MONTH LATER** _

 

 

 

Stefan shifted in his seat, uncomfortable in his plum Zac Posen omternity suit as Klaus tipsily drove the pair home from the gala, the FDR slick with spring rain. Under Klaus' watchful eye Stefan perfectly played the role of silent but committed mate, he smiled at the correct times and clapped politely during the applause breaks. Tonight was a special night for the Mikaelson Group, at the Tribeca Marriott Klaus celebrated the fact he had raided Bass Industries and its subsidiaries, a move that essentially granted Klaus ownership of all of New York State's hospitals and a few neighborhoods in the city. Klaus wasn't one for workplace fraternization so usually Stefan stayed behind for these types of functions, but since the Bass raid was such a coup for his company that Klaus had no choice other than to dress Stefan up like a pregnant Barney and then parade him around in front of his board of directors and their mates.

That half hour of forced company would forever haunt Stefan's dreams,having to sit with all the other mates while Klaus lorded over his employees. It was pure hell, twelve Omegas and Betas all dressed in shades of purple or red, everyone dead eyed as they traded notes on how dry the salmon was or about how late the waiter was with their champagne. To their credit some of the mates at least tried to engage Stefan in their conversation, with empty veneered smiles they asked Stefan if he knew if he was carrying an Alpha or Omega, if he had any names already picked out. When it became clear that Stefan wasn't one to talk they quickly moved the dialogue back to critiquing the chocolate torte, something he appreciated as it allowed him to go back to internally panicking.

 _Would this become his life if he stayed with Klaus?_ Stefan had thought while he watched Klaus share belly laughs with Warren Mears, his director for Mikaelson Group East. Would he become like those other mates, chattering on about how the kale in his salad was too wilted while they waited for their Alpha to finally remember . Like them would he care that the Moet he sipped had caused irreparable damage to his child inside him, just as long as it fizzed away the agony and hatred welling up inside him?

Stefan wasn't a fool, he understood that eventually Klaus would focus his attention back on the Omega he'd paid twenty million for and want his money's worth. Stefan knew to his soul that he couldn't go through it again, the silk ropes that tied him to to the beds, the thick feel of Klaus knotted deep inside of him. It didn't matter to Stefan that the Omega currently kicking in his womb was implanted there by a doctor, Stefan could vividly remembered how Klaus acted after the procedure, how his changing scent made his Alpha behave...extra...Alpha-like. On a cold day Stefan could still feel the phantom aches on his collarbone, a souvenir from when Klaus scented him too hard and crushed the bone to dust with his teeth.

If-

SPLISHHHHH!!!!

Stefan was unprepared for the moment when Klaus' Aston Martin hydroplaned suddenly and spun down the road. His mate's shocked roar filled the cabin as he tried to correct the car, an effort thwarted by the Hal-Mart semi that unexpectedly slammed into Klaus side of the Aston. Shards of glass from the windows and windshield pelted the pair mercilessly as the Aston went into another tailspin, this time into the guardrail that lined the FDR along the Hudson. The horrific screech of metal being wrenched apart by high-priced British manufacturing served as a wonderful accompaniment to the blinding pain that occurred when a piece of the passenger side door of the Vanquish plunged itself deep into Stefan's belly.

Stefan's anguished yelp was still lodged in his throat when the car pitched forward into the Hudson, the mangled railing no match for the Aston's momentum. Klaus' Vanquish didn't have very much intact glass left so there wasn't anything substantial to protect Stefan from the icy depths of the Atlantic, pain of a different color bloomed inside of him when the salty water found its way into his wounded side. Stefan tried to not to panic as he attempted to unbuckled his seat-belt, a feat easier said than done since he was completely blind, the pitch black water that engulfed the car currently sat past the top of his head.

Stefan heart sank once he realized that his seat-belt was jammed. He couldn't exactly open his eyes so Stefan frantically tried to pull the belt away from him, far enough so that he could shimmy underneath it and swim to the surface. What little remained of his calm and breath completely dissipated when the seat-belt didn't extend any further and Stefan was just as trapped as he was when he started.

Stefan came to a cold epiphany during the moments where he tried to free himself. Why? Why try, why escape? What really is waiting for him on the other side of the water that he needed so badly to survive for? A mate who in between rapes would plant as many Omega children as he pleased inside of him, no matter if Stefan wanted them or not? A life of misery was Stefan's respite from the chill of the Hudson, a life of living in fear of if Klaus is bored or not, over the years Stefan quickly learned to be terrified when Klaus was bored. Boredom meant games, and games meant the Green Room instead of the bedroom suite...

No, there was nothing to keep Stefan here, no family or hope. He didn't truly care about the baby most likely bleeding to death inside him, plus Damon and Alaric thought he died in some car wreck in North Carolina. It did give Stefan a brief sense of irony, that he was going to die just how like the Dollhouse staged, except, except......

 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the finale of part one.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, in my ABO verse Omega kids are called mon, like son. Omega parents are Maddy or Mather, Maternal Father. Alpha's are called Paddy or Pather.

 

Beep...

 

Beep...

 

Beep...

 

“Stefan...”

 

“Stefan.”

“STEFAN!”

 

SLAP!

 

Stefan groaned, his mouth filled with cotton balls as the world slowly came back into focus. Stefan tried to touch his face, the right side of it tingled from the slap, but rapidly he became aware of the iv that was stuck in his arm. He tried to sit up, but Stefan quickly got pushed back down onto the bed by a still fuzzy Dr. Rosenberg.

“Easy there, you don't want to disrupt your body cast.” Dr. Rosenberg admonished Stefan as she for the glass of water on the bedside table.

“Now I want you to relax and sip some of this water-”

“-I-I don't want any water.” Stefan could barely get the words out, his throat felt like it had shards of glass imbedded in it.

“Really?” Dr. Rosenberg arched an auburn eyebrow, she dropped a bendy straw into the water with a deft flick of her wrist. “The sound of the Sahara coming out-”

“-Where's Kl-” Stefan coughed, speaking felt like molten lava was being poured down his throat. Begrudgingly he took the water, Stefan downed half of it in less than ten seconds. As he drank Stefan almost spat out his water once he looked down and noticed that he didn't see a baby bump where his belly should be. “Dr. Rosenberg-”

“Drink. Your. Water.” Dr. Rosenberg gave Stefan another stern look over his panicked cry.

“Now.” Dr. Rosenberg said as Stefan unhappily drank, the water felt like bliss on his tongue. “Your mon's fine, he's in the next room with one of my nurses getting a quick checkup. Even this wasn't exactly the birth plan I wanted you Stefan, you had a perfectly healthy Omega.”

“How's Klaus?” Stefan reluctantly asked Dr. Rosenberg.

Dr. Rosenberg gracefully sat down on the bed beside Stefan, gazing down at him with intense green eyes. “Klaus is dead Stefan. The impact from the trailer caused internal massive hemorrhaging and killed him later on at the hospital.”

“Oh my go-”

“-Now isn't the time for you to fall apart.”

“It's the perfect time for that, I'm doing to d-die.” Stefan almost couldn't get the word out.

“Stefan that's not going to happen to you.” Dr. Rosenberg said firmly. “I've made sure of it.”

“How-What have you done to me?” Stefan looked up at Dr. Rosenberg, trepidation made his heart beat faster.

“It's not what I done _to_ you Stefan, but rather what I've done _for_ you.” Dr. Rosenberg said. “I don't implant designer babies just because it's an easy way to pay my rent, it's also the perfect cover for my work in the Messengers”

“The Messengers aren't re-”

“-The serum I've been injecting you with since the start of your pregnancy isn't some prenatal vitamin booster, but rather a compound that I've designed to neutralize the mating bond in your blood.” Dr. Rosenberg bluntly said.

“That's impossible.” Stefan said with a harsh cackle. “Everyone knows that the mating bond is absolute.”

“If those Alpha dicks in Washington had their way everyone would go to their graves believing in that archaic piece of nonsense.” Dr. Rosenberg muttered, rising from her perch on the bed and tossing her hair dismissively before she leaned against the wall and continued her speech. “What I'm telling you Stefan is the truth, think about it. I'm aware of how you met him but during your entire pregnancy did Klaus act in any way like how a traditional Alpha would towards you? Did he become extra affectionate when you started to show, did Klaus start to nestle himself deep in your shoulder, spending hours getting high off your pregnancy scent? Did he basically keep you hostage in the nest you built, shutting out the world's intrusions during the last four months of your pregnancy? I'm told that when Alphas are content, such as when they're expecting children, that they'll start to purr in the back of the throat. Stefan did Klaus ever purr from the back of his throat?”

“No, and none of what you said matters.” Stefan refused to believe it. “Klaus wasn't like any other Alpha I had ever met. Klaus...Klaus was a m-monster, he=”

“-Died three days ago.” Dr. Rosenberg cut through Stefan's rising panic. “Stefan your mate died three days ago and now here you remain, perfectly aware of your surroundings and now arguing with me if you're still mated or not. If had I lied to you Stefan wouldn't you be dead right now, or at the very least a catatonic vegetable re-bonded to some new Alpha?”

“It's t-t-true?” Stefan almost couldn't get the words out.

“ _Yes._ ” For the first time Dr. Rosenberg smiled now that she could see Stefan was finally understanding her. “It's all true. The injections were a slow-”

“-Excuse me, Dr. Rosenberg?” An older Omega nurse quietly interrupted from the doorway. “But the little here is hungry.”

“No that's alright, Rufus.” Dr. Rosenberg said as Nurse Humphrey walked in, a tiny bundle wrapped up in lavender in his arms. “I don't think they've had the chance to officially meet.”

“Stefan this is your mon.” Dr. Rosenberg's words were lost on Stefan as the nurse placed the baby in his arms.

“Oh my Lord.” Stefan couldn't breathe as he looked down at his child. He had fuzzy peach hair and was currently nosing for his nipple, but he was the most beautiful thing Stefan had ever seen. “Hi.”

“I'll give you two some privacy, but we'll talk later Stefan.” Dr. Rosenberg's words were again lost while Stefan's mon wrapped his little hands around Stefan's index finger.

He had a mon, Stefan had an Omega to take care of. He didn't know whether to scream or cry as his mon blinked tiny sleep-filled blue eyes up at him. The last nine months, hell the last two and a half years, never would he have thought that he would be in this position, permanently free of Klaus with an increasingly vocal and hungry baby on his breast. Hurriedly he opened his reversed hospital gown and as the baby drank he couldn't stop the immense feeling of love and protectiveness the surged through him. He hadn't wanted this baby, hadn't purposefully gave it-gave him-much thought, because if he did he'd start crying over the unfairness.

A baby wasn't a pawn to gain money, no matter how much the amount was. To know that the sole reason why he'd been abducted in the first was to squeeze out a golden goose, well he decided to not even acknowledge it, the parasite growing inside him. It wasn't like it was a real child, someone to love and nurture, guide into adulthood. It was a thing to Stefan, some twisted obligation to fulfill due to being at the wrong place at the wrong time. But now, looking down at the tiny life in his arms, all Stefan wanted to do was hold onto him and never let go.

“Hi Damon.” Stefan said as he brushed his lips against his mon's downy hair. “It's me, I'm your maddy.”

 

 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

_ **ONE MONTH LATER** _

 

As usual Damon Saltzman were aware of the eyes on him, and as usual he ignored them. He gripped his shopping cart with a white knuckled left as he walked down the pasta aisle of the newish Hal-Mart outside Mystic Falls. He was determined to not let the vultures find an opening, Damon knew what they were whispering to each other as he moved towards the personal care aisle, that he was just another pathetic and fragile Omega not able to face reality about anything. He also knew that he wasn't exactly helping change public opinion of himself by the way he was dressed but screw it, these pajamas felt like a cashmere hug on his body and they had only just started to reek of various the foods and body odor it had accumulated during the last three weeks.

“Damon?” Damon had to stifle a grimace as he turned and saw Caroline Forbes standing there, looking at him with that cloying compassion of hers that he hated.

“Is there something I can help you with Caroline?” Damon asked with as much false patience as he could muster.

“We haven't seen much of you at service.” said the Beta, looking at Damon like you would a wounded puppy. Horned only knew what she thought about Damon's chocolate stained green pajama bottom and matching Dorito finger printed top.

“No, you haven't.” Damon responded blandly. _That_ had been a mistake, allowing his mate to guilt him into going to back to temple, a place Damon had stopped going to after his parents funeral. He knew Alaric meant well, that a lot of people found comfort in temple after loss, but Damon wasn't one of those people. He couldn't handle all the false comfort and piercing judgment that hid behind empty smiles and meaningless passages from that book that was an overly long bedtime story at best.

“Oh, that's too bad.” Caroline said when it became obvious that Damon wasn't going to contribute more, the compassionate look in her eyes caused the place between Damon's shoulders to break out into hives. “I hoped that temple would have given you some solace, after everything that's...happened. I know thaht it helped me when my mother passed from cancer last year.”

“Well it didn't.” Damon couldn't stop a thread of anger from entering his voice. “Now Caroine if you'd excuse me, I have somewhere to be.”

Fifteen minutes later Damon was driving back home in his E-Class, trying his best to forget his brief conversation with Caroline. In his mind Damon knew she meant well, that she was trying to commiserate with him over the death of a loved one, but Damon's heart wouldn't accept it. What this nosy town with all their intrusiveness didn't seem to realize was that Damon would know if Stefan had died. Damon would feel the same exact..chill...going through him just like it did when his parent's died.

Damon was well aware it was irrational to think that, but he couldn't stop the immense sense of wrongness inside from crushing himself. Too many details about the night of Stefan's supposed death didn't make sit right with Damon, not enough made sense for him to believe that his little brother truly died in some random city. Like, how did Stefan even get to North Carolina place when he could barely put a car in neutral or accumulate enough money to stay in Georgia for more than an hour, when he'd never worked a day in his life? Damon knew what the dental records said, but he'd watched enough CSI to know that dental records can be faked.

Alaric...he was too much of a doctor to get fully something that couldn't be examined or diagnosed like one of his patients. Damon loved him for it but Alaric's analytical mind had long accepted the facts as he saw them, Stefan died in a random car accident and so now his mate was in deep denial about everything, hence the halfhearted attempts at going to temple in order to guide Damon back into reality. No, that sure feeling was something Damon couldn't quite explain, but just like he knew his parents were resting in the Mystic Falls Founding Families cemetery, Damon knew that Stefan was still alive. He just had to prove it.

 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

 

“So how was work for the Chief?” Damon asked while he walked into the dining room with his and Alaric's plates, the green pajamas from earlier now a clean-ish blue plaid pajama set and matching robe. “Save any lives today?”

“Well I did spend the day tap dancing and showing Daddy my clenched asshole so yes, I guess you can say that I've saved lives.” Alaric said while poured his mate and himself some red wine. “The lives of my doctors at least, for now.”

“I still can't believe what's happened to your boss.” Damon said as he took his seat beside Alaric, placing his plate of spaghetti in front of his mate on the mahogany dining room table.

“ Honestly I can't believe it either.” Alaric shook his head with a sip of wine. “It's terrible enough that we got sold to some soulless corporation, but to have the soulless corporation die in some random car accident is another level of hell I didn't expect to find myself in.”

“How bad is it?” Damon asked as he took sip from his own glass of wine.

“Well in my fight to keep our hospital from undergoing a 'permanent withdrawal of services' I've now accepted a fourth round of budget reductions and payroll cuts.” Alaric said from around a meatball. “Marcel Gerard, the bastard in charge, won't stop until he's raided and consolidated all of the Mikaelson Group's assets. Damon I honestly don't know how much longer I can keep stalling until the entire medical community of Virginia is forced to have a permanent withdrawal of services.”

“Ric I'm sure it won't come to that.” Damon reassured his mate, even though he didn't believe it himself.

For the first time since Dr. Mikaelson died a month ago Alaric looked truly discouraged. “I don't know how much more I can cut away Damon until there's nothing left but bone.”

“Well, what really can you do?” Damon asked as he reached for the bowl of salad.

“Um...” Alaric's face morphed from discouragement into trepidation.

“Um what Ric?” Damon looked up from pouring ranch.

“Damon I know something we could do.” The Alpha said. “New York City.”

“What about it?”

“I could allow Mikaelson to close Mystic Falls General and then we'll relocated to New York, where I'll work as the Head of Neurology at Bellevue Hospital.” Alaric said. “The directors had offered the position to me about a month ago, and-”

“-And what?” Damon interrupted, shocked Alaric would consider moving. “Alaric our lives are in Mystic Fall-”

“-Is it?” Alaric looked at his mate with serious hazel eyes. “What is really keeping us here Damon, because I definitely don't see any.”

“Alaric what about our friends, your coworkers?” Damon said, his mind whirling.

Yes, I do love those people at General like they were my family, but sweetheart, I'm an only child and my parents are researching the Gilmore Virus in Geneva.” Alaric said. “Damon you are my family, you are my concern, and it's my job as your Alpha to see that you are provided for. So listen to me when I say to you that there's nothing left for us here in Mystic Falls, Damon or in Virginia for that matter. We have to go, I have to go, if I want to provide for you and our family in the profession I've spent twenty-eight years of my life perfecting.”

“...What about Stefan?” Damon asked, his voice barely more than a whisper.

“Wha-oh.” Alaric winced, Damon stopping him mid-prepared speech.

“Is it possible that we could come back to Mystic Falls and visit Stefan?” Damon had to look at his food when he said it. “I'd like to be able to visit Stefan's grave at least twice a year, once on his birthday in November and then again in the spring to visit my parent's graves as well, if that could be arranged.”

“Damon of course you'd come back to Mystic Falls and visit your family.” Alaric said, reaching across the table and clasping one of Damon's hands in his, rubbing a thumb over Damon's knuckles. “I'm surprised that you would even ask that, there is no way I'd ever keep you from Mystic Falls.”

“But...” Damon said, the solid weight of Alaric's hand on his a calming sensation.

“But...maybe this move isn't such a terrible thing.” Alaric gently tugged and had Damon in his lap within seconds, his arms an oasis against Damon's unending thoughts and fears. “I need a fresh start, you need a fresh start, so maybe this move will be that for us. Think about it my hometown isn't some backwater town, it's freaking New York City, the Big Apple. There's culture there that's not here in Mystic Falls, there are Broadway shows we could go to, food we could try that's not a variation of barbeque. Damon when we do have children I want them to have the best start in life, Manhattan has some of the best schools in the world, schools I went to like Buckley.”

“You can stop with the sales pitch.” Damon nuzzled his face into Alaric's neck, breathing in his comforting smell of Alpha, lemons, and the faint ever present scent of industrial strength antiseptic. “I already said yes.”

“I just want to make sure this is really something you can handle.” Alaric said, his voice a nice rumble against Damon's chest. “I want to be sure that you don't change your mind, because Damon I need you to be on board with us moving to the city.”

“I am sure, or I will be.” Damon said. “Give me a little bit a time please, to get used to it Alaric.”

“Hey no rush, I'm not complaining Damon, by any means, but I do need to know what's changed so that you're willing to try this with me?” Alaric asked, shifting a touch so that he could look into Damon's cool blue eyes. “I would have bet anything that you'd fight with me harder on this, moving back to the city.”

“Oh my sweet and clueless Alaric, we are definitely going to fight.” Damon said with a light kiss on the side of his mate's mouth. “Topics will include our leaving schedule, if we're going to sell our house or sublease it, just many many things that are bound to make you want to pull that pretty blond hair out of your head.”

“But..”

“ Alaric there isn't a but.” Damon said as he snuggled back into Alaric's neck. “But he is alive Alaric, I know that for a fact. But I also know I can't keep being like this, stuck waiting for that knock or phone call that'll tell me that the miracle happened and the last piece of my family is back alive. I'm not saying I'm going to move on, but I will say that I'll try to...I'm going to...I will try to live for Stefan. I'm going to try my damnedest to give my brother someone sane to come home to when he comes back to us, instead of a mess in dirty pajamas.”

“Hey.” Alaric brushed a kiss on Damon's forehead. “Don't sell yourself short, I like those dirty pajamas of yours.”

“Do you know?” Damon said with an cocked eyebrow.

“Yep.” Alaric gave Damon a kiss that literally made his toes curl. “They're so easy to take off of you.”

 

 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

 

Damon was perched on the toilet bowl in his bathroom. The door was cracked so Damon could clearly hear Alaric's alternating soothing and irritating snores as he waited for the pregnancy test he'd bought at Hal-Mart to finish doing what it did that detects pregnancy in three minutes. He'd felt sick for the past month, and his stomach did feel a little soft. It wasn't like Damon didn't want kids, or that he hadn't discussed them with Alaric, but to be pregnant...

And then there was Stefan. Damon wanted his brother to know his nephew, to know what it's like to have a child himself. Damon dreamed of being at Stefan's mating, of giving him to his Alpha and getting trashed on champagne because his brother who was just a baby a second ago was finally an Omega. Damon thought that when he'd ever had a child Stefan would be there, supporting him and-

Beep

“Oh shit.”

“Oh shit.”

“OH SHIT!”

“Alaric!” Damon leapt up from the toilet and ran into his bedroom where he jumped on Alaric fast asleep in their bed, causing his Alpha to grunt softly and groan awake.

“Huh?” Alaric yawned. “W-What's happened?”

“Nothing's happened.” Damon couldn't stop himself from planting a deep kiss on his mate. “Nothing except for the fact that I'm, pregnant Alaric.”

“What?” That snapped Alaric awake. “Horned I work fast, I can't believe I one pumped it.”

“Shut up I didn't get pregnant from last night.” Damon gave Alaric another kiss soothe his ego. “The test's not that goddamn powerful.”

“So Damon you're sure?” Alaric's eyes found Damon's, a massive shit-eating grin starting to form on his face. “You are really pregnant?”

“Confirmed by Clearblue's finest a second ago.” Damon couldn't stop a matching grin from blossoming on his face. “I'm pregnant.”

 

 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

 

Damon had wanted to treat himself so currently there was Cap'n Crunch with extra Crunch Berries in his cereal bowl and not the healthy all-bran all-cardboard mess Alaric liked. As he was now eating for two so Damon felt that he deserved it, plus he needed to get his strength back since he'd spent most of his morning exercising Alaric's dick with his hole. Damon allowed himself to daydream as he ate, of being the good cop who lets his son or mon eat the processed cereal on occasion instead of the organic crap Alaric forced him to buy.

He dreamed of being the kind of parents his own were to him, someone who always had the best interests of their child a heart, who was always there for their child no matter the circumstances. Damon knew it was a crappy thing to think but he didn't want Alaric and himself to be like Alaric's parents; they were cold and wealthy and German, more concerned with themselves rather than with the child they created. During the entirety of his almost nine years mated to Alaric Damon had only witnessed Alaric's mather hug him once, when she slipped on a patch of ice during a treacherous Yule day and had to grab him for balance.

Damon was thinking of names when his phone rang. Cursing slightly he turned and sat the half full cereal bowl down on the kitchen counter, reaching for his iPhone 6 that was charging on its charger beside the coffeemaker.

“Hello?” Damon said thickly, his mouth still full of crunch.

“Yes, is this Damon Saltzman?” A deep voice asked, Alpha in its quality, Damon could tell automatically.

“This is he.” Damon said with some curiosity, not enough that he didn't reach for his nearby bowl of cereal. “Who may I ask is calling?”

“This is Sam Winchester, of Winchester Investigations.” said Sam. “About three months ago you cold-emailed me a copy of your brother's file asking me if I could look into his alleged death?”

“Yeah.” Damon said hesitantly. That had been a night, when Alaric had an overnight and there was nothing for Damon to distract himself with but Google and wine. He never got any type of response back so Damon had assumed that Winchester Investigations didn't care the case or wasn't a legit firm so he calked the lapse in judgment up to the booze and tried not to think too hard about it.

“I'm sorry for the delay Omega Saltzman but I was previously involved in a case that took a little more time than I'd anticipated.” Sam said. “I had only gotten a chance to look at your file a few days ago.”

“Look, it's fine.” Damon said as he started to spoon more Cap'n Crunch into his mouth. He knew a dismissal call when he'd heard it. “Sending you the file was a mistake-”

“-No it wasn't a mistake.” Sam interrupted sharply. “Sending me that file was the best thing you'd ever done, because from it I can tell you that your brother is still alive.”

 

 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

_ **ONE MONTH LATER** _

 

“I have to admit I feel a little guilty.” Stefan confessed as he fiddled with his iced caramel macchiato.

“Stefan why would you be?.” said his friend. “DJ is sleeping comfortably with my own mon, both are being watched by my nanny who I trust to keep them safe, if I didn't then I wouldn't be sitting here right now with you.”

“I know Dean, I know.” said Stefan. “It's just...I'm just a little on edge alright, I've never spent this much time away from DJ.”

“Then this time apart will do you some good, you need to recharge your batteries.” Dean Winchester, the former Omega Novak, said. “Also I hope we're far along in our friendship that I'm able to tell you Stefan you look like shit, at this point I'd bet money that you haven't had a moment to yourself since you gave birth.”

“Cruel but accurate.”

“So Stefan, relax for a moment.” Dean said with a small smile. “And tell me how you're liking Sydney so far, are you as scared of the snakes as I was when I first moved here?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT!!!!!! It'll tell me if this is shit or not.


End file.
